


[vid]  Titanium

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, BAMF Peggy Carter, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid]  Titanium

**Author's Note:**

> If Vimeo doesn't banhammer me too, like YouTube did with this, it should show up. If it doesn't, please let me know!

[titanium agent carter](https://vimeo.com/135206131) from [gwyneth](https://vimeo.com/gwyneth) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

HQ download info available on DW soon!

Lyrics:  
You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
Talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
Talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-heart, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone heart loves bulletproof glass

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, reblogs [on Tumblr](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/126255031390/my-premieres-vid-from-vividcon-2015-im-editing), likes, comments, would be loved!
> 
> Thanks so much to Destina for the fantastic beta!


End file.
